


The unstranslatable feeling (saudades)

by KilluCoulomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Angst, Brazil, Brazil references, Canon - Manga, Chapter 371, Gen, Hinata and Pedro start warming up, Hinata misses home, Pedro is a Nice Guy I promise, Rio de Janeiro, Saudade is the coolest portuguese word, Spoilers, Tears, Third Years Arc, Yeah I am suffering, fight me, kagehina if you squint, pedro is what we call a sulista, wow I'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: A week ago I tweeted about thisthe chapter is out and I'm crying caus it hit close to homeNow I'm making Hinata cry tooalso Pedro is nice here I'm sure he'll change guys





	The unstranslatable feeling (saudades)

It’s been exactly two weeks since Hinata Shouyou moved to Brazil to practice beach volleyball. And it’s been rough. New country, new language, new environment and culture, new people… God, even the food’s different! His optimistic side is always working itself into making him think that it would all be fine and he’d get used to everything. But it’s hard.  
His roommate, Pedro, isn’t the most sympathetic person in the world but, at least he has someone to keep him company, right? Also… the food isn’t that bad and he likes working outside, walking through the beaches. He likes the summer, the beautiful view he can get at the end with the sun setting over the sea and the relaxing crash of the waves, signaling it’s time to go home.

But it’s hard. Hinata feels all the weight of his decision and the fear of the completely unknown world before him when he’s alone. He sighs, looking at his phone and remembering his teammates from Karasuno, sighs deeply. It hurts to be so far away, to know that the people he cherished for what he thinks was the best time of his life are just… following their own paths. Away from him. They’re…grown.

Hinata feels something inside his chest when he remembers his high school. A warm fuzzy flutter blooms when he reminds himself of first year, his senpai smiling and crying in happiness when they won against Inarizaki high at the nationals. How satisfying and fully heartwarming was the sensation inside him.   
Another memory comes back and he sees in his mind the radiant look in Ennoshita-san’s eyes when they got to the nationals again. A painful, slow tear slides dow his cheek when he remembers Noya-san crying in his graduation day, clutching to his shirt and sobbing silently before smiling through his watery eyes, encouraging his Kouhai. He misses that time so much. He misses Yamaguchi’s swet yet firm advices and how he was so secure of himself last year. He would never say it out loud, but he misses Tsukishima and his idiot jokes and snarky comments about him and Kageyama. 

Kageyama…

The single tear transformed into a cry full of sobs that made his body tremble. Kageyama meant so, so much for him. His partner and his best friend. The person who completed him in and out of the court. The one who made him realize Hinata didn’t need to be the new little giant, but the first and strongest decoy. He missed Kageyama. Their silly talks, the fights, the dumb insults, studying together…  
Where was he now? Hinata didn’t know. 

Still, he felt the sting in his chest, curling himself into a little ball of sobs and tears. Those memories and the nostalgia from months ago hit him way too hard. He felt… how could he say it? Happy for being able to live these moments but hurt because he wants to get back to them.  
Breathing deeply, Hinata got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, his lower lip trembling from the previous situation.  
Pedro was in the living room, looking a bit down. Actually he was a very quiet guy so he couldn’t get to know his roommate that well yet. Pedro looked up from his phone and saw him, who was probably looking like he cried for hours. Well, that wasn’t exactly a lie. Pedro looked away and then signed at Shouyou and tapped onto the seat next to him. 

“Me?” Shouyou asked. That was a bit weird coming from someone who barely exchanged words with him.  
Pedro nodded and gave him space to sit. Hinata took the seat and looked at him, a bit confused.  
“So…” Pedro said, in Portuguese “I know we haven’t talked a lot yet but… You’re going through a lot and I wasn’t the best roommate ever ‘cause I can’t function that well with people”   
The words were said in a slow rhythm so Hinata could understand them. Pedro wanted to talk? That was… nice.

“It’s fine. I think it’s just the… cultural shock thing? I miss my friends and everything at home but… I feel like-like I’m glad for having them there worrying about me too…”Shoyou said, careful to not mess up the words

“That feeling has a name here. Saudade. It’s what we call an untranslatable word. You feel nostalgic and sad and wants to come back home, to feel all that again” Pedro replied, smiling. Shouyou didn’t know why he was being nice, but he felt like he could trust that soft smile of his.

“Saudade… How do I say that… I have saudade?” Shouyou tested it out

“Eu tenho saudade de casa. Try it” Pedro said, after snorting a little

“Eu tenho saudade de casa, Pedro” Hinata sighed. 

“You know... I’m not from Rio too, my Family lives in the South of the country, hundreds of kilometers away. I came here to study and… I kinda know how you’re feeling. Sometimes you just want a hug from your mom and feel like you’re at home again, right?” Pedro said, leaning on the small sofa while sighing. When they get closer, maybe he'd tell him the whole story

“And it hurts not be able to…”

“Yeah, it does”

**Author's Note:**

> if ouy liked this, please leave a comment, they're very appreciated. Follow me on twitter @KilluCoulomb for my haikyuu shananigans


End file.
